Dead Man's Hand Gambling Hall
The 'Dead Man's Hand Gambling Hall '''is a gambling establishment in the Northern Underground of Kharkorhum. Dice games, card games, rat-racing, and Motorbred gambling can be found here. It overlooks the Clockwork Causeway and many of the jockeys can be found resting here in their spare time. History In-Game Description ''The Dead Man's Hand is a gambling hall that, through the filter of smoke and the din of despondent groans and excited shouts, is meant to look like a sailing vessel. Ropes and chains with lanterns hang from the ceiling, and mounted fish adorn the dark walls. Servers weave around pillars and between patrons with wooden mugs on trays, beer frothing over. You hear one server serve her drinks with a flirtatious "For you, my captain," and she gets a tip of an anchor-stamped chip in response. A stairwell leads up to a second floor with giant windows overlooking the Clockwork Causeway, where a wet bar stands against the glass back wall. Several tables are set up with haggard-looking bookmakers swamped by betting parties, shouting about whatever is racing on the track below. On your floor, tables are set up, some surrounded by patrons, some relatively deserted; from what you can see, you can play a dice game, a card game, or a game taking place at a table with high sides and a hidden bottom. Interactions Games Dice (Rattlesnake) A dice game with a 25g buy, players are meant to roll 2d6. If they add to a 7, or a 12, the player wins. You can double the bet to add 1d6 to the total. Cards (Tymora's Hand) A card game with a high 40g buy-in, 1d8 is rolled for each player, and the die is hidden. Each player has a chance to raise the bet, call the bet (meet it), or fold. It continues when all bets are equal. Each player then rolls a 1d6, keeping it secret. A final chance to raise, call, or fold is offered. Each remaining player rolls a 1d4, adding them all together. The winner takes 80% of the pot (20% goes to the casino.) Ties split the offered the 80%. Players can cheat in Tymora's hand. Sleight of hand can allow a reroll, deception can force a fold, and perception can give a player random knowledge of another player's current dice value (card counting). Rat-Racing A game for the easily amused and very intoxicated, rat-racing tables have a 10g buy-in. Each rat, one of 5, has a 1d4 allocated to it, and the stages of the race should be described for all three rounds. The rat with the highest roll total wins, and those who bet on it double their bet as winnings. Second place gets their bet back. Motorbred Racing Operating in much the same manner as rat-racing, robotic horses will race against each other on the Clockwork Causeway track below the gambling hall. Each horse, one of ten each race decided randomly, has a 1d4 allocated to it, and the stages of the race should be described for three rounds. The horse with the highest roll total wins, and those who bet on it triple their bet as winnings. Second place gets double their bet as winnings. Third place gets their bet back. 2 horses who are highly bet on will be allowed a handicap, with a +3 lead for the highest betting horse, and a +2 lead for the second-highest betting horse. Each round, a d10 will be rolled to see which horses are taken out by either other riders or malfunctions; this is not affected by the handicap and can happen to any horse regardless of betting stance. Card-Counter At one of the card tables, a card-counter can be found. Players are guaranteed to lose the round unless they roll high enough on a perception check, in which case they can call the player out directly or tell the dealer. Players will receive a complimentary 50 gold for the tip. Lady Luck Some patrons will mention that they were on a winning streak when accompanied by a woman. Looking for the woman will find her at the bar. She can be convinced to accompany a charming PC to a game, and the PC will be guaranteed to win the round, no matter how badly they roll. She will then kiss the player on the cheek and press a coin into their hand, sweeping away from their side. The coin, Tymora's Favor, will give them the ability to reroll a bad ability roll once a long rest. Characters Category:Locations Category:Activities